


Sapnap isn't used to being in baby space :(

by i_am_abbyy



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Sapnap, Baby space, CG! Dream, CG! GeorgeNotFound, Fluff, Little Sapnap, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: This was an amazing request I had off someone called Narwhal, this was so much fun to write and I hope it's ok! :D“this is so sweet! can i request another one of these oneshots where sapnap slips into baby space for the first time, and panics about it? and then when he's big again he feels panicky until one of his caregivers manage to slip him into baby space again”
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Sapnap isn't used to being in baby space :(

**Author's Note:**

> Caregivers: Dream and George  
> Little: Sapnap (0-1)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Dream dude! What the hell is wrong with you?” Sapnap shouted, he was playing bed wars with George and Dream. Dream had just knocked him off the edge on purpose inducing his contagious kettle wheeze, he was streaming for the first time in a few months and there were 259,032 people watching in awe of their skills. 

“HA SUCK IT SAPPY” Dream yelled down the mic making Sapnap riled up to retaliate, everyone knew they were living together now but didn’t know George was there too. Sapnap stood up and ran down the hall to Dream’s office and slapped him on the back of the head whilst running off.

The door was open now and you could hear George laughing hysterically from the other room, people began to question why it sounded like George was there, “Sorry about that guys, my mic is playing up and echoing haha” He stood up and shut his door pretending to fumble with his mic, so it didn’t seem suspicious. 

Sapnap had been gone for quite a while now and hadn’t re-joined the discord call which slightly worried the pair, “Hey guys I’m gonna log off now and head to bed, see you George” He ended the call and stream and stood up walking out of his room to find George exiting his own room too, “Did Sap come into you George?” Dream questioned.

“No, I thought he was still with you” They heard a pattering along the wooden floor in the lounge and realised it was Sapnap. He was regressed and pacing which was never a good sign, Dream and George had been aware of their friend’s regression for many years now and once they finally moved in together, they were able to provide him with the support he needed. 

“Hey buddy what’s wrong?” George asked crouching down in front of the little stopping him in his tracks. “I- I feel likes I’m gon slips younger but I no wanna” Sapnap was on the brink of baby space, both men understood now why the boy was so stressed.

Sapnap had never regressed younger than the age of 2 and going any younger was too much for him to handle, however his body and mind needed to slip. “Hey, hey don’t panic bubba you can go younger if you want, me and papa are here to take care of you!” George pulled the smaller boy into his lap on the floor and cradled him as if he were a baby.

Sapnap struggled and squirmed trying to escape but was too weak to do so, he tried to speak up but all that came out was babbles and whines. Dream looked on in awe at how gorgeous his little baby looked, he exited the kitchen to retrieve a box him and George had put together especially for an occasion such as this. 

It was a plain black box with orange sparks on, inside there was multiple things: 3 pacifiers in the colour’s orange, yellow and red, a white onesie with blue stars decorating it, a panda stuffy that smelled of his care givers, a blanket and pillow that matched his onesie and finally a bottle that had pandas all over it. 

Sapnap was scared, he had never regressed this young and he began to hyper-ventilate alerting George and Dream. They’d never had to deal with this before, so they had to call up their fellow friend Wilbur.

“Hey Will we need help right now, Sapnap’s regressed to baby state and he’s hyper-ventilating and panicking any advice?” Dream said worriedly down the phone. 

Wilbur was aware of Sapnap’s headspace when he accidentally opened the trio’s door to their hotel room when he was regressed. The majority of the SMP had met up on that weekend and they had the best time of their lives, luckily Wilbur was understanding. 

“Ok so you need to sit him up with his back flat against something or even George’s chest, get him to look at you in the eyes and support his head if needed. Bribe him to copy your breathing patterns if you have to, because if he carries on the way he is he will pass out and get hurt. Actually, put me in front of him so I can see him and so he can see me.” 

Dream turned the camera on as of Wilbur’s request and held it in front of Sapnap who was now sat up against George with his head being supported, “Hey baby boy, can you look at me?” Sapnap recognised the voice and immediately perked up looking at the camera, “Right bubby you need to copy me ok?”

Wilbur performed a breathing exercise,  
Breathe in 1-2-3-4  
Hold in 1-2-3-4  
Release 1-2-3-4  
Hold 1-2-3-4  
Repeat

George and Dream were both amazed at how well this worked, within 3 minutes Sapnap was no longer panicking like he had previously been. “Wow thanks Will, thank you so so much”

“Anytime dude, I’ve got to go because Tommy and Tubbo are spamming me haha” The call was ended, and all the attention was back to Sapnap who was now in a daze in George’s embrace. “Lie him on the floor for me George, I’ll change him unless you want to do it?”

“Nah, I’ll go make some milk for him” George carefully lay the boy down on the floor placing the pillow from the box under his head and grabbing the bottle walking into the kitchen. 

“Well look how cute my precious boy is!” Dream cooed at the little who started giggling when Dream pulled a funny face at him, “Now let’s get you all cosy-wosy in these pj’s!” He unbuttoned Sapnap’s shirt removing it as well as his trousers and slipped the onesie on, once it was buttoned up, he picked the boy up and sat down on the rocking chair and cradled the boy.

He hummed a lullaby to him as George re-entered the room with a warm bottle of milk, “I tested it, it’s not hot” He said handing it to Dream, Sapnap instinctively whined and made grabby hands for the bottle which was given to him. He began to suckle harshly making the two care givers look on in awe unable to take their eyes off him, George fetched the blanket and covered the pair in it retrieving the red paci as well. 

Within minutes the bottle was empty and Sapnap yawned quite harshly indicating he was tired, “come on bubby, let’s get you to beddy byes” George took Sapnap from Dream and took him upstairs to Dream’s bedroom which had the biggest and softest bed. He was placed down, and the 2 men plopped either side of him sandwiching him in the middle, George popped the pacifier into Sapnap’s mouth.

Sapnap was cuddled into Dream lulling his arms around his neck, George gave a knowing look and left the room leaving the pair to it. He walked back downstairs where he began to set up the crib him and Dream had purchased a few months back when they moved in. 

*3 hours later*

Sapnap woke up on Dream’s chest and it scared him, he was in a onesie and had a pacifier half hanging out of his mouth, “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” He felt vulnerable because they had changed his clothes, Dream woke up. “Oh morning Sap! How you feeling?” Sapnap looked at the blonde man in disbelief, he moved off of his chest and ran out the room hiding in a corner beginning to cry and trying to take the onesie off.

George had just finished setting the crib up when he heard the racket and rushed into the hall where Sapnap was sat, he rushed up to him and sat down next to him, “Hey, hey it’s ok don’t worry, you slipped into baby space last night that’s all.” Sapnap looked at him in shock his mouth dropping open struggling to form a sentence. “I- I what?”

“You slipped really young last night, me and Dream both knew it would happen at some point, that’s why we got you a paci and stuff!” As his name was mentioned Dream came out of his room and encouraged the 2 into the kitchen, “Let’s go get something to eat and we can speak there.” They both stood up following Dream and sat down, Dream fixed them some cereal up and sat with them. 

“You must be stressed Sap because I’ve never seen you drop that young before, even around us in private” Dream said to Sapnap who was trying to eat but couldn’t get a grip on his spoon. 

“Yeah, Dream’s right, you’ve been working too much lately, and you need to take a break it’ll be fine to not do anything for a few days!” George responded.

“But I don’t like baby space, it’s embarrassing, and I don’t want to take up your time” Sapnap said with a look of guilt forming on his face, “Don’t be so silly Sap, me and George are your care givers, it’s our job to help you with things like this!” George nodded in agreement as he swallowed his food.

“Exactly, you need to understand that and so today we’re going to help you get used to it!” Sapnap looked on in horror and stood up with trembling legs trying to remove himself from the situation. Dream took this as a chance to use a pet name to see how the youngest man would react, “Hey bubba sit down and let papa feed you” indicating to George to pick up the bowl and spoon and guide Sapnap to sit down again. 

The name bubba was enough for Sapnap’s legs to go underneath him showing that it was working, he crashed onto the floor with a thud and began to cry and again non-verbal. Dream picked the boy up, “Oh no what are we going to do with our baby boy hm?” He picked Sapnap up and cradled him whilst carrying him to the lounge where a temporary nursery had been set up. 

There was a crib, a play mat, toys and stuffies galore: it was little’s heaven.

Dream sat down on the sofa and held the little’s head and George coaxed the spoon towards his mouth, he opened up and ate, “wow well done sweetie! Me and daddy are so proud of you bubby!” George praised him each time the boy ate a spoonful of cereal. He eventually finished the entirety of the bowl and received many kisses and cuddles from Dream and George.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for me and papa, I think it’s play time bubby!” Sapnap’s face lit up at the suggestion and he tried to crawl from Dream who held him tight, “You’re too small to crawl yet honey but look what papa has!” Sapnap turned his head and saw George standing there with a panda stuffie, an orange pacifier and change of clothes.

“Here’s the deal bubba, you let me, and daddy change your clothes and then you can play in your crib! Sound good?” Sapnap nodded his head making grabby hands at George who took him from Dream, he lay the little on the floor and changed his onesie as quickly as he could as to not cause any discomfort for him. 

“There we go! Play time as promised now sweetie!” George said planting a kiss on Sapnap’s forehead, Dream had been setting up the blankets and cushions in the crib to make it cosy enough for his baby. George and Dream picked the little up and placed him on his back in the crib, they handed him the panda and he fell in love with it, they dimmed the lights in the room and shut the curtains.   
They covered the boy in his blanket and put some calming music on in the background, Sapnap babbled and squirmed happily in his crib making both Dream and George feel accomplished. They’d helped their little become much more comfortable in an entirely new headspace and they couldn’t have felt any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading people! Let me know if you have any requests, they don't have to be strictly little space btw! You can request smuts and one-shots between people on the SMP who have stated they are comfortable with it :D


End file.
